The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Myoporum, which is grown as an ornamental shrub for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Myoporum laetum, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘CLEAN n GREEN’.
‘CLEAN n GREEN’ was discovered by the inventor in 2009 as a naturally occurring single whole plant mutation which the inventor had observed in an established cultivated hedge planting consisting of many plants of Myporum laetum (species, unpatented) in Santa Barbara, Calif. The inventor observed that ‘CLEAN n GREEN’ did not exhibit any of the symptoms of attack by thrips, which are leaf-feeding insect pests which commonly affects plants and plantings of Myoporum laetum. Whereas, neighboring and even adjacent plants of Myporum laetum all exhibited the leaf deformity which is characteristic of thrip attack, the single plant of ‘CLEAN n GREEN’ was entirely free of such symptoms, and exhibited healthy green, glossy and perfectly shaped foliage.
‘CLEAN n GREEN’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in June 2009 in Santa Barbara, Calif. Asexual propagation was accomplished using semi-hardwood cuttings. The inventor continued to observe the discovered plant ‘CLEAN n GREEN’ and has observed the plants which have been asexually propagated from ‘CLEAN n GREEN’. Both the original plant and all subsequent plants have remained unaffected by thrip attack despite being deliberately exposed to insect pressure from other infested plants which the inventor placed in close proximity.
The inventor has determined that the distinguishing characteristic of ‘CLEAN n GREEN’, namely resistance to attack by thrips, has remained present in subsequent generations, and that in all respects ‘CLEAN n GREEN’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.